


Thoughtless

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: sj_everyday, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Season/Series 09, Season/Series 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5269679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You kissed me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughtless

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "sj_everyday" prompt #7 "kiss me"

One night, Sam let herself into Jack’s DC apartment, hung her coat on the hook inside the door, kissed him as he closed the door behind her, and continued into the kitchen to set the take-out on the table.

“What?” she asked, expecting him to have followed her but turning to find him still standing by the door.

Jack blinked. “You kissed me.”

“I…Yes?” said Sam, as much a question as an answer.

“You kissed me without thinking about it,” he continued.

“Oh,” said Sam. “I’m sorry, I guess I didn’t—”

Jack cut her off with another kiss, this one fierce and determined. “You kissed me without thinking about it,” he repeated, when they broke for air. “You waltzed right in here, brought exactly the kind of take-out I wanted without asking, then _kissed me_.”

“Yes, I did,” Sam agreed, smiling. “And that’s good is it?”

“That’s great,” he said. “Carter, you think about everything. Overthink, usually, especially if you’ve just come off duty. But you’re here, still in uniform, and you kissed me without a second thought. Without a _first_ one. Let me just bask in the domestic bliss for a moment.”

She laughed and kissed him again. 

THE END


End file.
